Bad Kitty
by Ochiba Konpeki
Summary: Stan and Kenny accidentally interrupt a 'moment'. "After a few tense, silent seconds, Kenny forced a laugh, asking awkwardly, "So this is, like, for serious?"" Kyman.


_Hey guys. I decided I wanted to write a Kyman, so... here it is._

OoO

**Bad Kitty**

"Hey Kyle, what's-"

"Shh!"

I froze, an awkward smile quirking my lips as I hesitantly ventured further into my beloved super-best's room.

"He's asleep." The little redhead explained quickly, a fond smile on his lips as he gently caressed the head of brown locks rested on his stomach with the hand not occupied by a hardback book entitled _Scattered Leaves_.

I felt Kenny press his palms into my shoulders and stepped forward before he could push me, glancing back to see his equally bemused expression. We stood by the bed, mirroring each other's mildly pained expressions as we stared down at the lounging couple. Kyle smirked up at us, moving his hand down to his boyfriend's neck to lovingly caress the silver chain there. I felt my stomach lurch. _There is a swastika on that chain, _I thought faintly, visibly paling.

After a few tense, silent seconds, Kenny forced a laugh, asking awkwardly, "So this is, like, for serious?"

Kyle nodded contently, smoothing his palm over Cartman's upper back. The brunnette -who suddenly seemed so big, so tall and well built next to little bitty Kyle- sighed contentedly, sleepily draping an arm across the redhead's upper thighs, nuzzling into his abdomen gently. It was truly bizarre to see him acting so... Kitten-like. That was usually Kyle's thing.

"So, Stan," he interjected suddenly, turning a bright smile on me, "How was practice?"

And things fell back into a lull of normalcy. We sat around, laughing and talking quietly, trying to ignore the presence of the slumbering neonazi who _HAPPENED TO BE DATING MY JEWISH BEST FRIEND_. The super-best alarms were going haywire.

But things were normal, until...

"Stupid Jew..." Cartman sighed out of nowhere, interrupting a lapse in conversation. Kyle smiled softly while Kenny and I stared at them in disbelief. Kyle, of course, took our expressions to mean something else. "He sleep talks." he explained.

I shook my head slowly. "Aren't you pissed?"

"Why would I be pissed?" He looked genuinely confused. I groaned. "He called you a stupid Jew!"

Suddenly, the sleeping figure tensed up and muttered angrily, "My Jew..."

Kyle adopted an _Awh-How-Cut e_expression. "It's like a pet name, dude. Wendy calls you jockstrap all the time, it's like that." he explained. Kenny suddenly pointed silently at Cartman, visibly holding back laughter. The brunette's face was all scrunched up in anger.

"No, kitteh!" he whined sleepily, tightening his hold on my super-best. Kyle clapped a hand over his mouth to hold in his chuckles. "No, kitteh, that's a bad kitteh, this is _my _Jew..."

I hunched over, face, stomach and chest aching from trying to hold in the laughter bubbling in my throat. I could feel my face heating up and my eyes stinging with mirth and it didn't help that the guys were in the same state. Just as we were calming down, though, the disgruntled teen whined loudly, "_Moooom_... Mr. Kitteh's being a bad kitteh!"

I burst out laughing, quickly followed by Ky and Kenny. The abrupt noise of our verbalized mirth started Cartman into semi-consciousness, and the next thing I knew I was on the floor, holding my forehead, where I could feel a lump forming. I looked up at the bed slowly, greeted by the bemused expressions of my best friend and Cartman's disapproving, glazed over glare.

"That's a bad kitteh..." he mumbled, pouting down at me, obviously still at least half asleep. Ky sat up quickly and threw his arms around his neck, greeting warmly, "Good morning fatass!"

"Stupid Jew..." he mumbled, pushing Kyle backward and laying his head on his chest, promptly going back to sleep.

"Dude!" I shouted as I stood up, "That was not cool!"

Cartman didn't react. I looked up at my super-best, absently flipping an absolutely hysterical Kenny off. "Ky-le!" I whined insistently. "Control him!"

The redhead shrugged, an amused smirk on his face as he stroked his boyfriend's hair absently. "You shouldn't've been a bad kitty." he muttered, shrugging.

OoO

_So! Up-and-coming later tonight/early tomorrow is the long awaited first chapter to the sequel of Pull, entitled PDA. YAY! _

_I'd like to make an announcement! I have a tumblr for my fanfiction account-link on my profile-and if I get four or five people to start following me, I'll start posting sneak peeks and progress on my incomplete works as well as plans. Sound good to you?_

_**QUESTIONS, COMMENTS, CONCERNS? REVIEW!**_


End file.
